Intermodal freight containers, which can be moved from one mode of transport to another (from ship, to rail, to truck, etc.) without unloading and reloading the contents of the container, are often referred to simply as ISO containers, insofar as they fulfill the requirements of certain standards from the International Organization for Standardization (ISO).
Whereas the specification of the ISO container itself are defined in the standard “ISO 668, Series 1 freight containers—Classification, dimensions and ratings”, special ISO container corner castings are defined in the standard “ISO 1161, Series 1 freight containers—Corner fittings—Specification”. A standardized way of mounting, by use of such ISO container corner castings, ISO containers to each other and to the carrier (ship/rail/truck) on which they are to be transported is described in the standard “ISO/NP 3874, Series 1 freight containers—Handling and securing.
Examples of solar power systems for containers are already known. Until now, however, these solutions have shown different draw backs, especially by difficult and slow attachment systems. Some of the known power systems are also hindering easy movement of the container when first attached.